<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Слепота by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107141">Слепота</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul'>Poor_Unfortunate_Soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/F, Love/Hate, Pregnancy, Psychology, Regrets, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>пост-3 сезон<br/>Лилит является Зельде за помощью акушерки<br/>Обе неумело пытаются расставить точки над i</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Слепота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mirandaottoxx">mirandaottoxx</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Те немногие жители Ада, которые в неё верили, — не боялись, не искали выгоды для себя, а верили, — такого не ожидали. Лилит и сама такого не ожидала, наверное. Но это всё ещё было единственным, что в ситуации можно было сделать.</p><p>Лилит положила руку себе на живот. То существо, что росло в ней, признаков жизни (смерти?) пока не подавало, но было тяжёлым, увесистым, как валун. Пожалуй, после удара подобным по голове потеряешь сознание.</p><p>И Лилит постоянно, постоянно чувствовала его вес внутри. С каждой новой секундой её перетягивало вперёд, и никак это было не выскрести: ни ногтями, ни зубами, ни через рвотное зелье — плод Сатаны пустил в ней пока что тонкие, но намертво вросшие корни.</p><p>Зельда больше не падала на колени при виде своей королевы. Это не было неприятно, это было… ново. Лилит привыкла видеть слепое почитание, заходя в Академию, в дом Спеллманов, в спальню. Но Зельда просто повернула лицо в направлении Лилит, вздрогнула и ничего не сказала.</p><p>— Интересная ситуация, — Лилит шагнула ближе.</p><p>Зельда сидела возле своего Зеркала в одной шёлковой ночной рубашке и расчёсывала тёмно-рыжие волосы. Они будто бы стали темнее вместе с её отступом от сатанизма. И хотя это было вполне объяснимо — характерная черта семьи Спеллман, редкое, но всё же явление, особенно ярко выраженное на волосах Сабрины, — Зельде и самой было непривычно наблюдать их потемнение. На плечо опустилась тяжёлая ледяная рука.</p><p>— Ты теперь не считаешь нужным даже приветствовать меня? Что за дерзость?</p><p>Внутри натянулись все нервы:</p><p>— Я не…</p><p>— Расслабься, — пальцы спустились чуть ниже и скользнули под ткань, щекоча озябшую кожу. Зельда снова открыла рот, но сказать ничего не успела, — мне нравится эта перемена. Не нервничай, Зельда. Я пришла не за тем, чтоб тебе навредить.</p><p>— Я бы не позволила тебе навредить мне или моей семье.</p><p>Рука на спине замерла.</p><p>— Твоя удача, я здесь не за этим. Мой вопрос несколько… деликатного характера. Это правда, что ты, принимая роды, никогда не теряла ребёнка?</p><p>Зельда молча кивнула. Её волосы ссыпались на сторону медным каскадом.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Лилит отступила и опустилась на кровать в нескольких шагах от Зельды. — Ты можешь меня… посмотреть?</p><p>— Посмотреть?</p><p>— Я имею в виду, как акушерка, ты можешь или не можешь? — Лилит не нравилось говорить о таком. И просить о таком, — я ничего не… чувствую. Это нормально?</p><p>Зельда кивнула и, словно в трансе, поднялась со своего места, двинулась ближе. Махнула рукой, чтобы свечи на люстре вспыхнули ярче. Лилит медленно, глядя в сторону, легла на шёлковую простыню.</p><p>Зельда склонилась над ней, тоже отчего-то стараясь не смотреть в лицо. Ну, ей хоть было, куда смотреть.</p><p>— Я должна… Ложись и подними своё платье, пожалуйста.</p><p>В тишине резко душной комнаты их дыхание казалось оглушительным. Зельда смотрела, как ткань поднимается по бедру, с чувством, будто она ползёт вверх по её пищеводу.</p><p>Осматривать Лилит было странно. Она пахла сыростью, мёртвыми цветами и гнилью — запахом Ада. Слишком интимно для уровня их отношений, хотя и ничего личного.</p><p>Обе они ощущали это. Тошнота. Неправильность происходящего. Зельда закончила и положила руку на живот Лилит.</p><p>— Всё нормально. Не беспокойся.</p><p>— Он… есть?</p><p>В голос врезались, как расстроенная гитара, ноты скрежета, неуверенности, снова неправильности.</p><p>— Он есть. Может, начнёт пинаться через некоторое время. Это нормально.</p><p>— Да, я… — мышцы у Лилит горели. Как будто все разом перетянулись и едва ли не лопались. — Я не знаю. Когда я о нём думаю, меня тошнит.</p><p>— Токсикоз свойственен только для первого тр…</p><p>— Нет, — Лилит как-то неловко пожала плечами. — Я испытываю… что-то вроде вашего отвращения. Меня будто тошнит морально. Не знаю. Я давно не испытывала эмоций.</p><p>— Я понимаю.</p><p>Повисла тяжёлая тишина, давящая на пространство. Зельда вспомнила Блэквуда.</p><p>Она понимала Лилит. Как никто, пожалуй, она понимала эту «бей или беги» ситуацию с властью. Пытаясь хоть что-то выцепить, они грызли и рвали врага, хотя находились обе в самом низу. При мизерных шансах на победу, обе перешагнули грань.</p><p>Зельду пробила крупная дрожь от мысли, пошла бы она на такое в ситуации со своим быв- формально ещё не бывшим мужем. И самое страшное, что ответ был — пошла бы. Хотя обе они и стремились к власти, у Зельды на шее был ещё камень в виде семьи, которую нужно беречь. Пожалуй, она была даже более склонна к такому поступку, чем Лилит: ей было, что потерять. Лилит терять уже было нечего.</p><p>Уже ли? Было ли изначально в демонессе хоть что-то, кроме жажды наживы: себе, всё себе, себе...</p><p>Но получилось как получилось, и она вытащила себя из мыслей в реальность.</p><p>Голубые глаза с интересом смотрели на смену её эмоций.</p><p>— Осуждаешь меня?</p><p>Зельда покачала головой.</p><p>— Правильно. Знаешь, почему?</p><p>Зельда снова повела подбородком из стороны в сторону, глядя на озлобленное лицо перед собой.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё хочешь молиться мне. Помнишь, каково это? Тебе нравилось.</p><p>Всё же они были очень разные. Зельда, хотя и по природе своей ведомая, сконцентрировалась и боролась. Она точно знала, что хочет получить и что с этой властью делать. Даже когда всё пошло под откос, и вместо сильного единого ковена она получила недобитые остатки — она не боялась взять ответственность на себя. Это был сильный шаг. Стать первой среди равно склонённых.</p><p>Зельде нравилась сила. Нравилось обладать ей и ей подчиняться. Это было причиной борьбы за место Верховной Жрицы. Это было её место.</p><p>«Тебе нравилось». Да, ей нравилось. Подчиняться и почитать было её стихией, её огнём, страстью, жизненной силой.</p><p>Власть, чтобы показать, как надо. Власть, чтобы всё было правильно.</p><p>Власть, которую они могли разделить. И постель, которую тоже могли, вдруг встала перед глазами. Первое было интимнее. Второе — прочнее и проще.</p><p>После всех этих событий с беременностью, ради всего несвятого, как инструментом для сохранения трона, Зельда не понимала, что же Лилит делает. Не могла понимать.</p><p>«Тебе нравилось» — да, только не теперь.</p><p>— Не понимаю, при чём здесь это.</p><p>— Тебе нравилось, что я чувствовала в ответ, — продолжила Лилит будто бы в пустоту, не стесняясь ни тишины со стороны ведьмы, ни своей наготы. — Ты же знаешь, я до сих пор это чувствую? — Зельда сглотнула накопившуюся слюну. — Чувствую, как ты молишься по ночам. А потом плачешь утром, целуешь свою ma belle. Слышу, когда ты себя трогаешь. Думаешь, я не знаю, как часто ты мастурбируешь на мисс Уордуэлл, будто бы это что-то другое? Если ты сейчас заплачешь, то мне тебя не жалко.</p><p>Под фарфоровой кожей вспыхнул румянец. Но Зельда не плакала.</p><p>— У тебя в Аду было время, и ты ничего не сделала! — вспыхнула Зельда.</p><p>— Свечку надо мной держала? — Лилит сама себе поморщилась: где она успела понабраться этих людских выражений?</p><p>— О, поверь, у меня были дела поважнее: например, спасти Академию от смерти, — в прямом и переносном смысле.</p><p>— После того, как её отравил твой полоумный бывший?</p><p>— После того, как твой полоумный бывший чуть не уничтожил род людской? О, — Зельда указала глазами на живот демонессы, — или теперь он не бывший?</p><p>Обе вдруг потупились и замолчали. Зельда — словно вспомнила, с кем говорила, а Лилит… Лилит тяжело вздохнула, глядя на облачко пара, вырвавшееся из её рта. Когда в комнате стало так холодно?</p><p>— Мне пора, — проговорила Лилит, морщась от своего голоса. — Дела, знаешь ли…</p><p>— Да, — спохватилась Зельда, выпадая из размышлений, — тебе лучше уйти.</p><p>— Счастливого нового почитания Ге… Гекаты? В общем, неважно. Продолжай пресмыкаться, тебе идёт, — дьявольская ухмылка. Лилит сама не могла понять, почему ей вдруг сделалось тошно: от ситуации, от Зельды, от собственных слов.</p><p>Ей хотелось иметь опору. Несгибаемую. Титановую. И Зельда была такой. «Церковь Лилит» могла стать реальностью, если бы только она нашла в себе силы бороться. Бороться сильнее. Бороться, как Зельда… Лилит снова поморщилась. Это могла быть она.</p><p>— О, знаешь что… — но комната опустела. Зельда стояла, опустив руки, на которых горела алая кожа — она всегда становилась красной, когда была в ярости. Зельда вздохнула. Из её рта вырвалось облачко пара.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>планирую вскоре перевести на английский, держите нос по ветру;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>